its the time for talking
by PeaceAngel28
Summary: Raven/robin fanfic.  This is right after the end where robin goes and saves raven and she returns the favour by defeating her father. So you'd think that they'd be even but no, raven doesn't understand something. i do not own the teen titans.
1. Chapter 1

Raven/robin fanfic.

This is right after the end where robin goes and saves raven and she returns the favour by defeating her father. So you'd think that they'd be even but no, raven doesn't understand something.

* * *

"Hey robin, wait up," Raven called, as she watched he get on his civilian bike.

He looked up when she shouted. He wasn't in his uniform; he was in a black t-shirt, his favourite pair of black jeans and black runners. You could tell this boy liked black.

"Ya Rae, what is it?" he said, looking up at her. He wasn't wearing his mask so she looked into his ice blue eyes. She'd seen his eyes before but his eyes always had this affect on her, she lost her breath and her heart beat rose.

He'd all ready seen her eyes but they always dazzled him when he didn't have his mask on. He could see deep in to her amethyst pupils. She was dressed in her civilian clothes; a purple tube top covered by a black vest and jean short shorts. She was lean and long. Her skin had tanned to just being pale instead of sickly grey over the summer.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," she mumbled, looking at the ground. She just couldn't look him in the eyes cause she'd melt if she did. No other boy had ever had this affect on her before. This was so new, so raw, and so different she just didn't know how to control it. So instead she kept it hidden.

He hated when she didn't look at him. He didn't know why but he just loved when her amethyst orbs lingered on him. He felt that she could see into his soul, save him from himself. She just knew him so well that she was able to comfort him with just her gaze.

He gently touched her chin, lifting her eyes until they met his.

"What do you want to talk about?" he said softly, gazing into her eyes.

She blinked, trying to breathe in deeply but failing. He must know what he does to me other wise he wouldn't do it, she thought.

"I … I wanted to … to talk to you about what happened after I defeated trigon. How you helped me…" she said pausing to see his reaction.

He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he knew if he did, she'd slap him. He knew she wanted to talk and that's what they'd do. He held out his hand to her," come spend the day with me in jump."

Her hand hesitated but then she laid her hand in his. He swung her on to the bike. She laughed, loving the speed. He knew she loved speed and he was grinning. She smiled at him and he handed her a helmet.

He swung himself onto the bike, pulling his own helmet over his head. She tugged on her helmet as well. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He grinned and revved the engine. The shot off away from the tower, trailing her laughter.


	2. Chapter 2: the carnival

They sped down to the carnival. Robin brought the bike to a stop and raven climbed off. She removed the helmet and shook her head, trying to get her hair to settle.

He got off the bike and placed both the helmets on the handle bars. He turned to look at her. She looks really good with windswept hair, he thought, making a mental note to get her on his bike more often.

She caught him staring at her.

"What are you looking at, boy blunder?" she asked, humour just behind her eyes.

"Hmmm, just the way your hair looks after wind grazes through it, it looks real good. You should ride my bike more often," he decided to tell her the truth; he'd deal with the consequences later.

She looked at him, searching his emotions. _He's telling the truth,_ she thought, startled by his honesty.

She looked at him with curiosity. "Ok..." she said," so what are we going to do here?"

"Well, I thought we could spend the day together, just the two of us," he said sheepishly.

He was actually hoping that he could relax her enough to get her to talk to him about her personally. He knew that she had to be careful with what she did because her powers were controlled by her emotions. But he thought if he got her to relax enough, she'd open to him. She was his best friends, his mind matcher, his challenger and his secret love; he'd always been worried what would happen if he told her he loved her.

She looked at him inquisitively, "ok then let's go, last one in is the rotten titan." She smiled at him and then she dashed into the park.

He stood frozen for a moment, trying to process what had just happened to her. Then he dashed after her.

[insert break line here]

She dashed towards the Ferris wheel. She looked behind her and didn't see him. She stopped and looked around.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked from behind her.

She shrieked and spun around. There he stood, leaning against the rail of the stairs to the Ferris wheel.

"Don't do that," she sighed and then shook her head at him, "do you have to be such a jerk all the time?"

He faked a look of mock hurt, "I'm not a jerk, I'm just,"

"Arrogant, over self-confident to the point that you're a snob which means you're a complete jerk," she interrupted him, grinning.

His face dropped," I am not all of that," he said, threating tone lower dangerously. He started to move toward her. She slowly backed away from him," I was kidding, robin, I was kidding," she said as he dove at her.

Before she could port away, he pushed her in to a tent. She landed on a table before he landed on top of her. He knocked the breath out of her.

"Ohh, are you ok?" he asked, looking really worried at her state. Her fist connected with his shoulder, causing him to fly back.

"is that the answer you wanted?" she said, shifting herself so she could sit up. She hopped off the table and walked over to him.

He slowly turned over. Groaning, he looked so see where she was.

"looking for me," her voice asked from behind him. Shocked, he spun around.

She sat on a ledge right above his head, grinning down at him.

"so where do you want to go first?" she asked.

He looked at her in astonishment. Shaking his head, he stood and held his hand out to her," the roller coaster, the serpent."


End file.
